NCIS Unchained
by AnimeBloodVixen
Summary: A new series/Season that introduces the Cruz family. Join the episodes and see if you correctly guess the killer.
1. Disclaimer

I do not own any N.C.I.S characters. I only own the Cruz family.


	2. Chapter 1

I apologize for any grammer or spelling mistakes. I do not have a beta and as such i fix what i see.

N.C.I.S Unchained

Episode 1

Chapter 1

Gibbs stalked into the N.C.I.S building monday morning, face grim and storm clouds brewing in his eyes. It proved today would be a difficult day. Gibbs had just received a phone call from the local national wildlife director about a dead navy lieutenant found with severed limbs at the peak of a mountain only accessible by horse.

Tony and McGee were both apprehensive when their boss showed up looking fit to chew nails and then some. Ziva was busy scowling at her computer and Gibbs' Nephew Rafeal Lavoi was speaking to Abby about forensics.

"Alright team. We got a call about a dead Lieutenant up on the peak of Cruz mountain. The only way up there is by horse, so we need to find someone who can lend us a few."

Abby looked up in surprise. "Did you say Cruz Mountain?"

"Yes."Gibbs frowned. "Why?"

"Because my half sister owns Cruz mountain. Her name is Adalin Cruz. She uses the mountain to exercise her horses. She breeds and raises Race, Jumping, and Dressage horses."

"Wait wait wait! You have a half sister?" Tony exclaimed, sitting forward, eager for gossip.

"Yeah. She's hiding from the mafia because...well personal reasons. But yeah. I can call her, get her to lend us some of her working horses. She even has some sons that can lead us."

"Great. Get it done Abby. We can't do anything until this."

"Yes sir!" Abby grinned before snatching out her cellphone and dialling a number and placing it to her ear.

Everyone watched avidly as she suddenly smiled and started speaking.

"Hey Addi! Yeah, Look I need a favor. Did you head about the death at the peak of your mountain? You did? Good we need to borrow a few of your work horses to get up and maybe a guide. Hold on let me ask." She held the phone away and looked at Gibbs.

"When do you need the horses sir?"

"Today preferably."

She nodded before going back to speaking with her sister. "He said preferably today Addi. Really? That's great! Alright Bye, Love you!" she hung up before smiling at everyone.

"She said to come on over and she'll have the horses saddled. Oh yeah, don't worry about the dogs. They guard the ranch."

Tim swallows timidly. "Dogs?"

"Oh yeah! She's got like 10 pitbulls and 2 boer boels. She also breeds ferrets. She's a major animal enthusiast. She's where I sent Jethro to live after you couldn't keep him anymore Tim."

He moaned in fear. "Great. A bunch of giant dogs and one who actually wants to eat me."

"Oh cheer up McGoo! We get to meet Abby's gorgeous sister! Say boss, we leavin' now?!" Tony grinned like a child with presents.

"Yes. Grab your bags team. Abby go get Ducky. You can obviously come too." Gibbs sighed and rubbed his face before striding to the elevator with Tony, Tim, and Ziva in tow.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

The van pulled to a stop before everyone climbed out. The ranch could have looked abandoned if it wasn't for the dogs lazing around the yard and the five horses grazing in the right pasture. Gibbs turned toward the house just as the front door banged open and a big black boer boel ran out, a white ferret clutching onto the dog's back. Everyone stared in disbelief at the scean before they were interrupted by a gorgeous woman with black hair and pale porcelain skin stepping outside in a skin tight tank top and faded glory jeans that looked painted on at the top and flaired out at the bottom.

"Ignore Kimo and Gringa. They like to copy ua humans. You must be Abby's team. Name is Adalin Giavani Cruz, but you can call me Addi." She grinned before approaching them with a hip swinging walk.

"Told ya she was gorgeous." Tony whispered to Tim.

"Thanks Tony! She also has great hearing." Adalin smirked slyly at Tony's jaw dropped expression. "Now then, what's this about needing some horses Mr. Gibbs?" She turned and adressed Gibbs with a serious expression.

"Yes. We need some to reach the body at the peak."

"No nonsense kind of man. I like it! Come this way. I've got some saddled up. Now Abby and Ziva will be taking Zoei, my fresian mare. Ducky and I will be taking Sam, my percheron stallion. Tim and my son Ryder will be taking Deingo, my Italian Draft. Tony and my son Kyoll will be taking Trinity, my american paint. Gribbs you'll be riding on my mustang Gelding Stony Faced. Franko and Rafeal will take the back on Jeo the Clydesdale. Do not leave the path. These mountains do house dangerous animals that your tiny guns will only piss off. Capise?"

"Understood Mrs. Cruz. Thank you for the favor."

"Nonsense. Any friends of Abby is a friens of mine. And please just call me Addi Gibbs. I ain't married." She grinned back them as they entered stable number 3 that houses the work horses.

Waiting there with the saddled horses was three very handsome males. The first one looked 23 and the other two looked to be 20 year old identical twins. Pointiing to the oldest looking one, Addi introduce him as Franko and the twins as Ryder and Kyoll.

"Nice to meet you all. Mother you didn't say that the four them are Dominatori dominanti" Franko said in surprise.

"I didn't know Figlio. Dobbiamo spiegarci più tardi." She sighed before turning to the group. "Dammit. Something has come up. Before we leave, I must explain something very important. Ryder! Kyoll! Fermati là!" She scolded the twins who had had been slinking toward Tim and Tony.

"Are you sure Addi?" Abby asked worridly.

"Do not fear Sorella. I have no choice. They are Dominatori dominanti. Dominant Mates." She turned to look at the rest of them. "Okay listen up. The Cruz and Sciuto are part of a feline bloodline. The Sciuto's hold the dominant bloodline and the Cruz holds the submissives. Now, we are in hiding because unlike the dominants, us submissives can be turned into super soldier's just by collaring us. It would appear that Tony, Tim, Ziva, and Rafeal are dominant mates to us four submissives. Everyone understand? Good! We can discuss this later. Ducky can you ride a horse by yourself?"

"Of course Addi dear." Ducky smiled warmly and Adalin answered it with her own.

"Good. Everything will remain the same, except I'll lead the herd to scout for danger."

"Hold it Miss Cruz. You need to tell us everything right now." Ziva glared, pulling out her mossad interrogation tactic.

"I wouldn't do that." Abby whispered at the same time Adalin glared frostily at Ziva.

"Hold it the fuck right there Miss David. You do not tell me or my sons what to do on our land. You are not on your territory, you are on ours. Now, because you are a cop I won't claw your tongue out for that disrespect, but . .Off. Your gun will no protect you. Are we clear?" She said lowly,a hint of a snarl in her words.

Ziva just raised an eyebrow, not understanding the danger, and Adalin breathed deeply before turning to Abby.

"You'll carry my clothes yes Sorella?"

"Of course." Abby grinned and Adalin nodded before moving off behind the big fresian.

Everyone except her sons and Abby watched disbelief as she started to undress safely on the other side of the horse, tossing her clothes to Abby. She closed her eyes momentarily before her form rippled and shifted into a black leopard, icy silved eyes watching the group before padding out from behind the surprisingly calm horse to sit on her haunches infront of everyone.

"You're a cat. A big fucking cat." Tony gasped before turning to Rafeal. "Holy shit man. She's a real cat."

Now Ziva appeared to realize her mistake and at least looked scolded. Gibbs lookes to the other boys and Abby.

"And you're all leopards?" He asked evenly.

"Yup. You notice Mom's size is a normal leopard correct? Well Dominant leopards like aunt Abby are about 4'9' to 5'6'. So far Mom is the only black leopard we've run into." Ryder grinned and winked at Tim while Kyoll fluttered his eyelashes at Tony.

"Wow. So can I take some photos?" Rafeal asked,an excited air to the 26 year old man's voice.

"Sure dude. You're Mom's dominant mate. You and family are the only ones allowed too. But that can come later. We have a body to reach. Onward Mom!" Kyoll shouted and with a mighty cry the leopard form of Adalin barreled out of the stable, kicking up dust.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

When the group finally reached the peak of Cruz Mountain the sun at the highest point, the heat beating down on their backs. Leopard Adalin lazed around on a boulder while the N.C.I.S team examined the body. His head, hands, and legs from the calves down had been severed and placed in a pile away from the body. The body itself was painted a dark red and when the wind shifted the scent from the red hit Adalin and she curled her lip before leaping forward and knocking Ducky down before he could touch it.

She hissed and circled at the body, not letting anyone touch it. Franko inhaled deeply before he paled dramatically.

"Stop it! Don't touch the body!" He shouted as Adalin smacked Ziva's hand away.

"Why?" Tim asked.

"Because. That body is covered in morte rossa. It means the Red Death."

"What is it?" Gibbs frowned.

"It's an old poison that leopard tribes of Italy used to put down rabid shifters. You could easily throw on a person without being close enough to get infected by scratch or bite."

"What's it do?" Tony asked as Adalin slinked over to Rafeal.

"It's greatly outlawed now in the Italy leopard tribes now because of how cruel it is. It soaks in through the skin and destroys the disease that caused the shifter to go rabid. It was originally supposed to be a cure. People thought it worked after the shifter's went back normal. But then they started a gawd awful caterwauling that shattered glass. After the body was washed and autopsied, it was found that once the poison killed the rabies, it moved on and destroyed the internal organs, leaving them as a red goo."

"So you're telling me, that either the victim or the culprit is a shifter?" Gibbs asked

"Maybe even both." Ryder and Kyoll said

"Does that mean that we're hunting cat people?" Tony looked back and forth, waiti2for his question to be answered.

"No. There are more than just Leopard shifters Tony." Abby said quietly.

"Correct Aunt Abby. These hairs and claw markings tell me something big, but not dominant big,and the smell, well the smell tells me what shifter species we're dealing with." He said quietly, looking worridly at his mother. It's been so long since one of the species had been to america.

"What species Franko?" Gibbs asked urgently.

"Bear."


End file.
